Religious Right
The Religious Right '(also known as the '"Religious Wrong") is a paradoxical phenomenon. In the United States it consists of ultra-conservatives who self-identify as Christians. This brings up numerous problems when the actual words and actions of Jesus are considered: # Jesus Christ, at least part of the time, emphasized mercy and forgiveness, whereas conservatives are obsessed with hate and sin. Some believe Jesus was about mercy and forgiveness at all times. # Jesus Christ suggested we should turn the other cheek when offended or attacked, whereas conservatives believe war is superior to diplomacy and everyone should carry a gun. # Christianity suggests that the more wealthy or materialistic a person is, the harder it is for them to achieve salvation, whereas conservatives believe becoming wealthy is one of the more important goals in life. # Christianity teaches that we should help poor people but Conservative Christians assume people are at fault for their poverty. Inevitably during Economic hard times when help for poor people is most needed people can afford to give less to charity. Despite this charitable giving is the only help for poor people Conservatives approve. # Christianity holds that everyone has an equal opportunity to achieve salvation (save Calvinism; where even those who don't hear about Jesus go to hell). By contrast, conservatives believe if you are gay or a liberal (or worse, a moderate) or an immigrant, http://www.waynebesen.com/2010/04/journey-inside-religious-rights-hive-of.html you are doomed to damnation. (see this parody fun article.) # Conservative Christians believe that every word of the Bible is true, ignoring the many direct contradictions within the Bible itself, as well as the more extreme Old Testament punishments for minor sins that even conservatives would no longer defend (with the exception of Ann Coulter, Westboro Baptist Church, and a few others ). # Conservative Christians constantly refer to the Old Testament in support of their fundamentalist beliefs, but the New Testament is supposed to have supplanted the Old Testament according to the teachings of Jesus. # Conservatives rail about fundamentalist Muslims who are trying to establish theocracies, but they have been trying for years to establish their twisted version of Christianity as the state religion of the United States. See Christian Sharia. # Conservative Christians imagine that the United States of America is somehow chosen by God and that American Christians are somehow superior to Non-Christian Americans and to Non-Americans of any beliefs, the Bible doesn't even mention America. # The Religious Right used to say that miscegenation was evil and railed about it a lot. This no longer happens, and it is possible that sometime they will stop railing against gays and pick up something that we don't ever think about just now. What could be next? The Religious Right are the minority in the Republican Party but they are the sole reason an American girl born blind had to go to China to receive stem cell treatmenthttp://www.foxnews.com/story/0,2933,405505,00.html, and it worked. We need a lot more insights like this! See also *Fundamentalism *Christian fundamentalism *How To Fight The Religious Right *Conservative method References *A Journey Inside the Religious Right’s Hive of Hate Wayne Besen on the religious right *Christianism & Christian Nationalism: Extreme Nationalism, Extreme Christianity External links *WI Gov. Scott Walker Promoted Christianity Online; His Critics Let Him Have It *'The very latest silliness is recorded at Digging the dirt on the crazies out there.' Category:Idiots Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Conservatism Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Christianity Category:Conservatives Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Theocons Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia